


Polyamory in Modern Cultures

by ElasticElla



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Abed pauses Cougar Town, and Annie exchanges a look with Troy, taken aback by the action. TV pauses are rare and established before viewing so as to not interrupt pivotal moments.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir/Britta Perry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Polyamory in Modern Cultures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



Abed pauses Cougar Town, and Annie exchanges a look with Troy, taken aback by the action. TV pauses are rare and established before viewing so as to not interrupt pivotal moments. (Something Annie learned the hard way while watching Inspector Spacetime and having a regular person’s bladder.)

Abed frowns, saying, “There’s something missing.” 

Troy nudges Annie’s shoulder, easy relief on his face. “Told you we should’ve made more nachos.”

He shakes his head, “No, in the apartment. We need… something more.”

Her eyes narrow, “We all agreed no pets Abed.” 

“If Abed’s getting a parrot, I want a puppy! A really cute rescue dog that we can smuggle into school and take lots of fun pictures together.”

Annie can already see the chaos and mess, quickly saying, “Look, we _all_ agreed no animals–”

“Britta should move in.” 

“–not to mention they aren’t allowed in the lease, wait what?” 

“Britta should move in,” Abed repeats, more confidently. A theory that’s grown legs and Annie hates to be the one to nip it in the bud, but one of them has to be reasonable, and Troy’s already wide-eyed and wanting. 

“Abed,” she says softly, “this is a two bedroom apartment. Where would she stay?” 

He shrugs, “Doesn’t matter. She’ll balance out our apartment dynamic perfectly. Get me out of my shell more, Troy no longer dancing alone, invite marijuana related hijinks, and she’ll match your higher libido.” 

They both answer him at once:  
“Excuse me? My _what_?”  
“I’ll have you know I have a very high libido! I am like a sex robot! But less boring. Not that it sounds boring to be a robot that has sex, but the name, y’know what I mean. Lots of sex.” 

Abed nods, “Sorry Troy, you don’t and satisfied Annie makes buttermilk waffles more frequently.”

Annie brushes her hair behind her ear, cheeks on fire. “I think you’re mistaken Abed. Maybe you were thinking my um, demographic’s average or… well, I don’t.” 

He tilts his head, “Do you not require three orgasms per day for optimal performance and interaction?”

“I swear Abed, if you have a chart of my,” she pauses, voice lowering, “ _sex life_ , you are so dead.” 

Troy grins wide, “Dude I wanna see the sexy chart! Are the dots nipples?” His eyes widen, “Is it a nipple chart?” 

“No. After the menstruation mishap, I agreed not to make any more charts based off personal observations of the study group.” 

Her eyes narrow, “Good.” 

“On paper,” he finishes.

“Abed!”

“It’s only in my mind, I promise,” Abed says. 

Troy claps his shoulder, “It’s okay man.” He turns to her, “Isn’t it Annie?”

She sighs, supposes technically they didn’t cover this. “Fine, but please don’t make any more charts graphing our lives, physically or mentally. Or at least not mine. Okay Abed?” 

“So no chart showing the benefits of your activities being charted?” he asks with a grin wide enough to show he’s joking. Probably. 

“Ha, ha.” 

Abed sits up suddenly, “So we’re agreed on Britta joining the apartment?”

“Yes,” Troy answers quick. 

“Yeah, but where is she sleeping?” Annie asks.

They answer together:  
“The couch.”  
“Your room.” 

“Okay,” Annie says slowly. She is loosey-goosey. She is going with the flow. And yeah, her bed is rather large, could easily sleep a second person. At this rate they’ll have over half the study group in their apartment. Obviously Pierce is happy in his mansion, and Shirley has her family, but there is one person that freaked out last time he was excluded. 

“Should we um, be worried about Jeff feeling left out? You know how he gets.” 

Troy shrugs, “Jeff and Shirley have been banging for months.”

“What!” Annie shrieks. 

Troy looks to Abed, “Was that a secret?”

Abed takes a moment, has the same look on his face as when he reviews footage. “It was. Likely due to Shirley’s recently re-ended marriage and Jeff hooking up with both Britta and Annie before.” 

“Huh,” she breathes, high-pitched. 

Troy’s hand is warm, wrapping around hers. “You okay?”

Annie lets out a little laugh. “No, it’s not that. It’s fine. I’m just a little, surprised, Shirley didn’t mention her new romance when we had our all girls sleepover. Or when we were discussing personal developments that she so totally had.” 

“Were there pillow fights?” Abed asks. “If so, you owe us turning the apartment into a blanket fort for a weekend.” 

Troy and Abed high five together, and gosh, she loves them. 

“No, we’re getting off topic. How are we gonna ask Britta?” 

Abed lights up, and Annie quickly adds, “No public youtube declaration videos.” 

He sighs, “The internet’s loss. I guess we can invite her over for dinner and talk about it.”

“And then eat her, ey!” Troy exclaims with a wide grin.

Annie completely ignores _that_ comment, even if internally it has her heart and mind atwitter. “Wait a minute, what about Britta’s cats? She’s not gonna move without them.”

“Awww, I knew this plan was too epic to be real,” Troy says, pouting. 

“About that–” Abed starts. 

Troy gasps, mood flipped instantly, “No!” 

“–technically only dogs are banned.” 

“WHY! Why would you do that?!?” Troy half-yells, pulling at his hair. 

“Our arc wasn’t ready for a full time pet. Remember Annie’s Boobs?”

“We could’ve had a monkey roommate! Abed! How could you?” 

Annie crosses her arms, primly interrupting, “Moving on! You’re both sure about adding another person?”

Troy nods, cartoon hearts back in his eyes. “Yeah. Abed you made a great argument about three legged tables before. What about that?”

“Maybe stability isn’t the most important thing,” Abed muses. “Besides, she’s already met my dad.”

“Didn’t they-” Troy starts and Annie throws a glare at him, minutely shaking her head. 

Troy pauses awkwardly before finishing, “-not get along?” 

“Real smooth,” she mutters, but Abed isn’t put out by the reminder. 

“This is gonna be great,” Abed declares.

And it is. 

That weekend Annie discovers exactly how big her bed is, the four of them squished together, trading whispers and kisses deep into the night.


End file.
